


The Dead Generation

by WantedDeadOrAlive



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantedDeadOrAlive/pseuds/WantedDeadOrAlive
Summary: They didnt listen, They ignored the signs, THEY KILLED US! Now we must fix their mistake or die.





	The Dead Generation

You can't plan for everything. No one knows what will happen...but we did. We saw the signs, we all watched it happen and did nothing until it was too late. I was kid when i first hear about, i remember my father glaring at the tv and saying it was a crock of shit, that none of it was real...i wish he was wrong. As i got older it only got hotter, i still remember the drought, the big one California had, it was our first sign. the water was vanishing, then the fucking bees left, and then...hell broke lose. i was 15 when it happened, the world was in a panic and we did nothing. how could we, we were in denial that it was happening at all, even when half the world was screaming at us to wake up! Even as we watched parts of the world drown we still didn't call it out by its name no we watched and did nothing. Why would we do anything? The older generation just shrugged and kept on moving like it was a normal day thing. by the time i was 18 life as i knew it was over. Nothing could be grown in farm lands that once fed half of our nation, we couldn't grow anything and you now who they blamed? us, the farmers whose lands were so dry they couldn't break ground, and those that did never found anything worth the time. the earth was dying and we stood by and watched it happen. we were warned for years, our scientist showed us everything and told us we need to stop and what did we do… we laughed at them and kept killing ourselves with our own smog. We laughed and acted like we were fine when our cities died, when the animals all died, when we were nothing but dust. Only when we began to die in bigger numbers did they notice, and ONLY then did they try to stop. When big business was struck did we try to turn the tide but by then it was too late. We had made the noose and kicked the chair out from under ourselves. this was the end but not before we looked to the stars and made one last leap. Not everyone one was privileged enough to make it, for a while the world held its breath, waiting for the last hurrah, one that came too late for us to do anything. We were now alone in this world with only a glimmer of what the other side could look like. The few who survived became known as the Dead Generation, the ones born on the cusp of disaster. My name is Clarissa, i lead Stormhold, a group of Dead survivors. We’re the last of the know people who remember what the world used to be like, we live on and hope that one day we can fix what our parents did to our world, and leave it better for our children. THEY KILL US ALL, now forgive me if i fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this all came from, just popped up one day and i started writing, i'll try to updat as much as i can but im working on a few other stories. i might post more here. message me if you have an idea or what to know when ill update next, i try to stick to dates but sometimes i goof sorry.


End file.
